Dua cinta
by Lin Hekmatyar
Summary: Sasuke mengalami dua cinta antara hinata dan sakura.dan ia memutuskan untuk menikah dengan sakura keluar negri tanpa sepengetahuan hinata. namun sebelum meninggalkan hinata ia malah mengucapkan kalimat"tunggu aku".hingga membuat hinata menunggunya
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Dua cinta©Ve Degirl.

Pairing: sasuhinasaku

**Capture 1**

**Tunggu aku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis cantik sedang duduk seorang diri menunggu kedatangan seseorang, dengan ditemani berbagai macam makanan didepannya yang sengaja ia siapkan untuk kekasih tercintanya yang sudah berjanji akan makan malam bersamanya.

Selama hampir satu jam ia menuggu, menunggu kehadiran sang kekasih. Namun tak kunjung datang, berbagai macam fikiran berkelebat di kepalanya. Apakah kekasihnya ada urusan mendadak,ataukah tiba-tiba sakit, jangan-jangan ada apa-apa dijalan. Hanya kecemasan yang selalu muncul dikepalanya. Tak pernah sedikitpun terlintas apakah kekasihnya saat ini sedang bersama wanita lain. Tidak, gadis indigo itu memang tidak pernah sedikitpun berfikiran negative tentang kekasihnya. Ia sangat percaya pada kekasihnya lebih dari apapun dan siapapun.

Namun, apa yang terjadi pada kekasihnya. Saat ini kekasihnya tengah bersama wanita lain, lebih tepatnya kekasih sungguhan kekasihnya. Sesungguhnya Hinata hanyalah pihak ketiga diantara mereka.

Sakura Haruno, adalah kekasih Sasuke Uchiha semenjak mereka masih duduk dibangku SMA. Sedangkan Hinata Hyuuga adalah seorang wanita yang ditemui Sasuke baru setahun yang lalu. Sasuke jatuh cinta pada Hinata karena kebaikan hati dan ketulusan yang dimiliki gadis itu, bagi Sasuke tak ada seorang pun yang dapat menandingi kebaikan hati dan ketulusan Hinata. Sedangkan Sakura adalah gadis periang yang berbakat, bagi Sasuke tak ada seorangpun yang dapat menyamai kehebatan Sakura.

Dan Hinata tak pernah sedikitpun tau tentang hal ini, tak pernah tau bahwa dirinya adalah pihak ketiga yang membuat Sasuke setengah memalingkan cintanya untuk dirinya. Tak pernah tau bahwa dengan adanya dia pihak lain akan tersakiti. Tak pernah tau bahwa sesungguhnya ia telah menggerogoti kebahagiaan sepasang kekasih yang telah lama menjalin hubungan. Tak pernah menyadari bahwa fikiran negative yang selama ini tak pernah ia fikirkan bahkan ia buang jauh-jauh adalah sesungguhnya yang terjadi.

Jika sudah seperti ini siapa yang patut disalahkan. Hinata yang tidak tau menahu yang sesungguhnya yang sudah terlanjur tulus mencintai Sasuke. Dan Sakura,yang sangat mencintai Sasuke sejak dulu dan tidak mau ditinggalkan oleh Sasuke. Lalu, Sasuke yang tidak bisa menahan rasa cintanya, yang tidak bisa menolak takdir cintanya. Sakura yang begitu ia cintai karna keceriaanya,setiap berada disamping Sakura selalu dapat membuatnya tersenyum. Sedangkan Hinata adalah gadis yang dapat mententramkan hatinya, ia selalu merasa nyaman ketika berada disamping Hinata dengan ketulusan yang dimiliki Hinata sama seperti yang dimiliki ibunya. Dan lagi ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa keduanya.

…

"Sasuke-kun bagaimana dengan rencana besok apakah sudah matang?" Tanya gadis berambut pink itu manja.

"Tentu,kita akan melaksanakan pernikahan kita di Paris dan akan hidup bahagia disana"kata Sasuke mantap.

"Apa kau pernah dengar kalau calon pengantin baru itu tidak boleh bertemu dulu sebelum hari pernikahannya? Jika tidak bisa pamali"

"Apa kau percaya dengan tahayul itu? Atau kau bosan denganku dan tidak ingin bertemu denganku dulu?" goda Sasuke

"Tentu saja tidak, aku selalu ingin bertemu Sasuke-kun dan hidup bersama Sasuke-kun selamanya"

"Baiklah, sebentar lagi keinginanmu akan terwujud. Dan sekarang sudah malam, lebih baik kuantar kau pulang sekarang. Aku harus berpamitan dengan teman-temanku" kata Sasuke sembari mengecup bibir Sakura pelan.

…

Begitu turun dari mobil Sasuke segera berlari menuju rumah Hinata, ia tak ingin lebih menyakiti Hinata kerana telah lama menunggunya.

Tok tok!

Hinata segera berdiri dari duduknya begitu mendengar suara seseorang mengetuk pintu. Ia sangat berharap bahwa orang itu adalah kekasihnya,Sasuke. Dan begitu dibuka ternyata benar orang itu adalah kekasihnya yang sudah dari tadi ia tunggu. Begitu bahagianya Hinata melihat Sasuke datang, ia seperti orang yang mendapatkan mataharinya dan seolah mataharinya itu akan pergi, sehingga melihatnya hari ini adalah kebahagiaan yang tak tergantikan.

Begitu juga dengan Sasuke, begitu melihat kekasihnya yang satu ini ia merasakan kerinduan yang tak terbendung. Karena jika bersama Sakura ia seperti melupakan Hinata sejenak karena keceriaan yang diberikan Sakura.

Sasuke segera memeluk tubuh mungil HInata, sekejap ia merasakan rasa cintanya kembali menggerogoti hatinya yang tadi sempat terlupakan karena Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun masuklah" ucap Hinata lembut.

"Hn. Aku hampir lupa karena terlalu asik memelukmu"

"Maaf ya Sasuke-kun masakannya sudah dingin, habis—"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku yang salah karena membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama" segera Sasuke mencomot makanan yang ada didepannya.

"Hmmm,masakanmu enak sekali meskipun sudah dingin tetap enak" ucap sasuke tulus.

"Ahh, kau memang selalu berlebihan Sasuke"

Inilah salah satu yang membuat Sasuke sangat menyayangi Hinata, masakan Hinata sangat lezat dilidah Sasuke. Bahakan Sakura pun tak bisa menandingi masakan Hinata.

Setelah mereka berdua kenyang menikmati makanan yang disajikan Hinata. Sasuke duduk bersama Hinata sembari memeluk tubuh Hinata lembut.

"Hinata, sebenarnya aku kesini karena ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu" ucap Sasuke lembut.

"Hm, katakanlah Sasuke"

"Besok, aku akan pergi keluar urusan bisnis di sana"

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana—"

"Aku akan memberikanmu ini sebagai kenangan dariku" ucap Sasuke sembari mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna ungu dari sakunya.

"Itu, apa?"

"Bukalah"

Hinata tersentak begitu melihat isinya adalah sebuah cincin berlian, ia sangat bahagia mendapatkan itu. Bukan karena cincinnya, tapi karena yang memberi adalah Sasuke, kekasih tercintanya.

Begitu menyerahkan cincin itu pada HInata Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia memang selalu cengeng ketika berada disamping Hinata. Segera Sasuke berdiri bermaksud ingin meninggalkan Hinata. Dan Hinata ikut berdiri menyusulnya.

"Sasuke-kun, tunggu. Aku mencintaimu" lirih Hinata sembari memeluk Sasuke dari belakang.

Hinata semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, dan seketika itu juga Sasuke sangat menderita merasakan kepedihan Hinata. Ingin sekali ia menikahi wanita yang kini tengah memeluknya. Tapi tidak bisa, ia tidak mungkin menikahi gadis ini. Karena ia telah berjanji pada gadis lain yang juga sangat ia cintai bahkan sebelum ia mengenal Hinata ia sudah berjanji akan menikahi gadis itu.

Hinata tak henti-hentinya meneteskan air matanya. Ia begitu takut kehilangan Sasuke Saat ini. Ia takut tak bisa melihat kekasihnya lagi. Entah perasaan apa yang ia derita tapi memang inilah yang ia rasakan saat ini. Takut kehilangan Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke ia seperti telah membunuh sebagian dirinya karena telah menyakiti, telah membuat gadis ini menangis kerenanya.

Dengan lembut Sasuke melepaskan pelukan erat Hinata. Lalu ia peluk tubuh itu dan ia kecup perlahan.

"Tunggulah aku, aku juga mencintaimu"

Entah mengapa kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Rasa sakit kembali menggerogoti sebagian dirinya begitu ia memberikan harapan pada Hinata. Ia takut, takut jika tidak bisa memepati janji itu, takut akan membuat Hinata semakin sakit karena janjinya. Tapi hati nuraninya memaksa ia mengatakan itu. Bahkan setengah dari dirinya berharap dapat bersama dengan gadis itu.

"Aku akan selalu menunggumu Sasuke-kun, selalu menunggumu"

Hinata yang tidak tau apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi, merasakan kepedihan yang mendalam, merasakan perpisahan yang sebentar lagi akan melandanya.

Sasuke berjalan dengan berat hati meninggalkan gadis yang sangat tulus mencintainya dan sangat ia cintai.

Di dalam mobil ingin rasanya ia menangis, mungkin jika ia seorang wanita saat ini ia sudah menagis sejadinya. Tapi ia harus tegar tidak boleh seperti ini, karena ia adalah seorang lelaki dan masa depan telah menunggunya bersama Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura Haruno tengah bersiap mempersiapkan kepergiannya, kepergiannya yang akan membawanya kesebuah pernikahan yang sangat ia dambakan semenjak cinta datang mewarnai hidupnya.

Begitu juga dengan Sasuke Uchiha, ia juga tengah bersiap melaksanakan pernikahannya yang akan diselenggarakan beberapa jam lagi. Namun kebahagiaannya belum lengkap, ia tau demi membahagiakan gadisnya ia harus rela menyakiti gadisnya yang lain. Kebahagiaan yang seharusnya ia miliki sebentar lagi menjadi tak terasa ketika sebagian dari dirinya telah mati.

Dan sebagai seorang lelaki ia harus menanggung semua ini, ia harus bisa bahagia demi Sakura, gadis yang amat ia sayangi. Ia tidak boleh membiarkan Sakura ikut merasakan sebagian dirinya yang telah mati.

Meskipun selama ini Sakura adalah gadis periang, namun sesungguhnya ia sangat rapuh, bahkan lebih rapuh dari Hinata yang penuh kasih sayang itu. Itulah sebabnya mengapa ia lebih memilih Sakura sebagai pengantinya, gadis itu patut dilindungi, dan sangat membutuhkan perlindungannya. Tak pernah ia membiarkan gadis itu disakiti siapapun bahkan dirinya sendiri. Ia lebih memilih menyakiti Hinata dari pada melihat senyuman Sakura terenggut dari wajahnya.

Dan ia tau tak pantas ia menyakiti gadis yang selama ini tulus menyayanginya. Tak satupun orang, dapat menyamai apalagi menandingi ketulusan Hinata padanya. Bahkan Sakura sekalipun. Itulah sebabnya ia juga sangat ingin membahagiakan Hinata dan membalas kebaikan Hinata. Namun keinginannya itu terkalahkan oleh keinginannya membahagiakan Sakura.

Dan dalam lubuk hatinya paling dalam keinginan itu tetap bersarang dalam dirinya. Ia ingin suatu saat nanti dapat mewujutkan keinginan itu. Ia ingin diberikan kesempatan, bahkan jika ada kehidupan yang kedua, sesuatu yang ingin ia lakukan adalah membahagiakan Hinata. Sebagai ganti, karena telah menyakitinya hari ini.

Lagi-lagi ketika mengingat Hinata ia berubah menjadi laki-laki cengeng. Hingga membuat ia berdiri selama beberapa saat tanpa sedikitpun bergeser dari tempatnya semula.

"Maaf Tn, mengapa dari tadi diam terus. Sudah waktunya berangkat Tn. Nona Sakura sudah menunggu anda didepan" kata-kata wanita itu sontak membuat Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya.

…

Hinata sedari tadi malam terus meneteskan air mata, sembari memegang erat cincin pemberian Sasuke. Ia bahkan tidak bangun walaupun hari sudah mendekati siang. Ia tetap menangis tak tau apa yang sebenarnya membuatnya seperti ini, namun hatinya tetap ingin menangis. Ia mencerna kata-kata Sasuke semalam,ia mengingat-ingat bahwa kepergian Sasuke adalah untuk urusan bisnis. Tapi semua itu tak cukup menghiburnya.

Ia merasa seperti akan mengalami penantian yang sangat panjang dan menyakitkan. Lagi-lagi tak tau apa penyebabnya ia merasa janji yang semalam diucapkan kekasihnya "tunggu,aku" akan sangat lama ditepati oleh Sasuke. Tapi ia sangat yakin bahwa suatu saat nanti janji itu akan ditepati kekasihnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Review

Hadir lagi dengan fic baru, saya tidak tau apakah reader nantinya akan memahami isi fic penting RnR please!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Dua cinta©Ve Degirl.

Pairing: sasuhinasaku

**When you come back**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Untuk orang yang paling kusayangi._

_Sasuke-kun di mana kau saat ini, aku benar-benar sangat merindukanmu. Sudah berpuluh surat ku tulis untukmu,aku tak tau lagi surat ini yang keberapa. Namun tak satupun suratku dapat kukirim untukmu, karena aku tak tau dimana alamatmu saat ini. Sudah beberapa kali kucoba bertanya pada temanmu yang kukenal. Tapi mereka seakan menghindariku, tak satupun dari mereka mau memberitauku keberadaanmu. Pernah suatu ketika ku titipkan suratku untukmu pada temanmu, tapi tak kunjung kau membalasnya,aku bahkan merasa surat itu tak pernah sampai kepadamu. Sasuke-kun kenapa pesanku juga tak pernah kau balas dan telfonku juga tak pernah kau angkat barang sekalipun. Hingga seiring jalannya waktu nomermu tak pernah bisa dihubungi lagi. Aku benar-benar kehilangan jiwaku semenjak kepergianmu,aku hidup tapi terasa mati. Dua tahun sudah aku menunggumu semenjak kepergianmu. Waktu itu kau ingin agar aku menunggumu,aku sama sekali tak keberatan menunggumu selama ini tapi tolong kirimkan kabar untukku. Aku tak tau apakah aku masih ada dihatimu,aku juga tak tau apakah cintamu masih tersisa untukku. Tapi ketahuilah bayanganmu tak pernah hilang dari benakku dan cintaku masih tetap utuh untukmu. Meski selama ini hatiku kosong sejak kau tinggalkanku tapi tak pernah ada laki-laki manapun yang dapat mengisi kekosongan ini. Aku merindukanmu Sasuke, aku mencintaimu. Walau apapun yang kau lakukan disana aku akan tetap menunggumu._

_ Hinata Hyuuga _

Ia pandangi sejenak surat itu dan berpaling pada surat-surat lain yang telah menumpuk pada bagian kiri meja. Surat yang takkan pernah bisa ia kirimkan. Dan takkan pernah mendapat balasan. Sesungguhnya ia ingin tau jika salah satu saja dari suratnya itu dapat sampai pada sang kekasih. Apakah ia akan dapat balasan yang sama. Bahwa selama ini sang kekasih juga merindukannya namun tak bisa menghubunginya karena sibuk atau sebaliknya. Dan surat itu hanya akan bertumpuk dengan kertas-kertas yang tak berguna.

Hatinya makin pedih mengingat kemungkinan yang terakhir. Ia sandarkan kepalanya pada meja dengan kedua tangan terlipat. Ia tumpahkan segala kepedihan mendalam yang dirasakannya. Meski telah terpejam namun air mata terus mengalir tak dapat ditahan.

Kini ia mulai terisak. Tak peduli jika seseorang nantinya akan mendengar isakannya. Yang ia inginkan saat ini hanyalah menangis. Menangisi kerinduannya yang tak dapat dibendung lagi. Hingga menimbulkan bekas luka yang teramat perih dihatinya. Luka yang selalu menusuk hatinya semenjak kepergian sang kekasih.

"Sasuke-kun kumohon kembaliah,aku merindukanmu. Munculah di hadapanku walau hanya sekejap kumohon aku sangat ingin melihatmu." Gadis itu bergumam dalam tangisannya. Ingin rasanya ia teriakkan kata-kata itu, hingga pria yang sangat ia cintai itu dapat mendengarnya.

…

"Tidurlah Sakura-chan kau pasti sangat lelah!" ucap pria berambut emo itu sembari membelai lembut istrinya.

"Tidak,aku masih belum mengantuk."

"Kalau begitu kemarilah, semakin mendekat kepadaku. Kau pasti ingin tidur di pelukanku kan."

Dan sakura pun mendekat, ia peluk tubuh kekar suaminya. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke semakin ia eratkan tubuhnya pada sang istri dan ia belai lembut punggung istrinya.

"Sasuke-kun ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu." ucap sang istri kemudian sembari sedikit mengendorkan pelukannya.

"Hn." jawab suaminya singkat.

"Sebenarnya, aku sangat merindukan Jepang. Aku ingin kembali ke Jepang Sasuke-kun."

Sang suami terbelalak mendengarkan pernyataan istrinya. Sesungguhnya ia juga sangat merindukan kampung halamannya itu, tapi sesuatu menghalanginya. Sesuatu dalam dirinya yang selama ini selalu mengganggu fikirannya. Yang membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali.

Ia sangat takut akan bertemu seseorang, seseorang yang selama ini ingin ia lupakan. Namun sesungguhnya tak dapat ia lupakan. Seseorang yang seharusnya tak boleh ia temui. Dan kata-kata istrinya tadi kembali mengingatkannya pada kerinduan itu.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin kembali ke sana? Bukankah di sini aku sudah memberikannmu fasilitas lengkap." jawab sang suami akhirnya. Setelah beberapa saat berfikir.

"Aku mohon Sasuke. Aku ingin kebali."

"Kau tidak suka di sini?" tanya sang suami mengintrogasi.

"Bukan begitu. Aku senang sekali tinggal disini. Tapi walau bagaimanapun aku ingin tinggal di tempat kelahiranku sendiri"

"Kau serius ingin kembali kesana?" Tanya sang suami sekali lagi.

"Aku sangat serius. Kita akan segera kembali kan Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn. Sekarang tidurlah dulu"

…

Rasa letih kerena kependihan yang dialaminya dan air mata yang tak mau berhenti mengalir dari sudut matanya membuatnya terlelap di atas bangku kamarnya. Hingga sebuah suara ketukan dari luar membangunkannya dari kedamaian sementara yang dialaminya.

Perlahan ia buka kedua kelopak matanya dan kembali mencerna suara yang baru saja ia dengar. Suara ketukan pintu itu mengagetkannya, selama ini tak pernah ada orang yang mengetuk pintunya lagi semenjak ia mulai mengurung dirinya dalam rumah.

Tenggorokannya tercekat ketika teringat orang terakhir yang mengetuk pintunya, orang yang telah membuat orang lain tak berani mengetuk pintu itu semenjak kepergiannya.

Dengan hati tak karuan dan nafas yang terasa sesak,ia langkahkan kakinya perlahan menuju ruang tamu yang hanya bersebelahan dengan kamarnya dan membuka pintu itu.

Pandangannya kosong melihat dua orang pemuda berdiri didepannya, orang yang begitu asing di matanya. Perasaan kecewa segera menggerogotinya hingga tak sepatah katapun dapat diucapkannya.

"Permisi! Kami adalah tetangga baru Anda." ucap si rambut merah sopan.

"Kami kemari ingin meminta bantuanmu nona." sahut pemuda yang lainnya.

"…"

Karena masih tidak ada jawaban dari Hinata, si pemuda berambut merah itu terus memandangi gadis di depannya. Wajah yang begitu sayu dengan bekas air mata yang telah mengering di pipinya lalu tubuh yang begitu pucat. Membuatnya sedikit menyesal karena telah mengetuk pintu rumah gadis itu. Padahal begitu banyak rumah tapi tak disangka rumah gadis ini yang menjadi tujuannya. Ia hampir mengurungkan niatnya untuk meminta bantuan pada gadis itu, tapi temannya sudah lebih dulu menyela pikirannya.

"Begini, rumah baru kami sangat berantakan. Kami sangat membutuhkan bantuan seorang wanita untuk membersihkannya."

"Tunggu, sepertinya kami mengganggumu, biar kami cari orang lainnya saja—" si pemuda pirang segera menyenggol lengan temannya dan memberikan tatapan tidak setuju pada ucapan temannya barusan.

"A-aku akan membantu kalian." ucap Hinata akhirnya.

Si rambut merah hanya menundukkan kepalanya sementara si pirang tersenyum riang.

"Mari ikut kami." ajak si pirang.

Hinata mengikuti langkah kedua pemuda itu dalam diam menuju sebuah rumah yang tepat bersebelahan dengan rumahnya. Rumah yang tak begitu besar namun tampak mewah.

Si pirang membuka pintu rumah itu, dan menampakkan isi rumah yang sangat berdebu lalu beberapa perabot yang ditutup kain putih. Membuat rumah itu tampak seperti gudang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kami sangat berterimakasih pada Nona yang telah berbaik hati mau membantu kami." ucap si rambut merah sopan dengan menyodorkan sekaleng coca-cola pada meja di depan Hinata.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu? Sepertinya kami tidak sopan belum kenal tapi sudah minta tolong." keheningan yang tercipta karena Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan si rambut merah yang tak ingin mengganggu gadis didepannya tiba-tiba dikagetkan suara yang muncul dari belakang.

"Namaku Hinata Hyuuga."

"Mm. cantik seperti orangnya. Dan namaku Naruto Uzumaki lalu dia Gaara Sabaku." Jawab si pirang tersenyum. Mendengar itu temannya langsung memberikan tatapan menusuknya pada Naruto. Dan yang diberi tatapan hanya senyum-senyum sendiri.

Kedua pemuda itu adalah Gaara dan Naruto. Mereka memiliki kepribadian yang sangat bertolak belakang. Yang satu ceria dan kurang sopan dan yang lain sangat pendiam dan sopan. Mereka sengaja mencari tempat tinggal baru yang sepi dan tenang namun dekat dengan kota. Dan tanpa sengaja dipertemukan dengan seorang gadis penyendiri yang begiu domonan dengan lingkungannya.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih atas bantuannya. Dan maafkan ketidak sopanan temanku tadi."

Gadis itu hanya diam tanpa sediktpun menanggapi pembicaraan mereka. Entah sudah berapa lama ia diam namun kedua pemuda di depannya hanya menunggunya dengan sabar. Selama beberapa saat kedua pemuda itu saling berpandangan seolah tak mengerti sikap gadis itu. Gaara pandangi terus gadis itu yang sama sekali tidak bergerak dan hanya menundukkan kepala. Dalam benaknya ia mencari-cari sesuatu dari sang gadis yang tersa begitu ganjil. Setelah lama berfikir akhirnya ia tau,hanya satu yang dapat di temukan dari raut muka gadis itu, yaitu kesepian. Tak satupun kebahagiaan tersirat dari wajah itu, dan nampaknya senyuman tak pernah hadir dalam waktu beberapa lama. Terlihat sekali dari raut muka yang tampak begitu kaku.

"Ehem." Karna tak sanggup lagi menghadapi kesunyian ini akhirnya Naruto meneluarkan suaranya dengan harapan dapat mencairkan suasana.

Gaara yang sedang asik mengamati sang gadis nampak begitu marah dan terganggu dengan temannya. Ia lirik sang gadis tapi ekspresinya masih sama seperti tadi. Lalu ia palingkan pada Naruto, memberi peringatan agar tidak salah bicara lagi.

"Maaf Nona, apakah Anda sakit. Lebih baik Anda segera istirahat. Maafkan kami yang telah merepotkan." ucap Gaara sopan.

Hanya anggukan kecil yang menjadi jawabannya. Dengan segera ia berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan itu dan kedua pemuda yang dari tadi heran dengan sikapnya.

"Sepertinya gadis itu tidak normal." bisik Naruto.

Gaara mendelik mendengarnya. Segera ia berkata: "Huuss.. kau yang tidak normal,seenaknya mengatai orang yang baru saja membantu kita. Hanya saja sepertinya ada sesuatu yang membuatnya menjadi seperti itu."

…

Dua orang muda mudi tengah berjalan menyusuri bandara. Si wanita nampak begitu senang,namun tidak dengan yang pria, ia kelihatan begitu pucat. Meski ia juga senang bisa kembali ke Negara asalnya, tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya memiliki beban berat.

"Sasuke-kun. Akhirnya kita kembali ke Jepang. Suasana yang sangat ku rindukan akhirnya dapat ku lihat lagi." Sang istri teriak-terik kegirangan. Karena saking senangnya ia peluk suaminya erat-erat tak peduli ribuan pasang mata menatap mereka. Sedangkan sang suami hanya tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan istrinya. Tapi karena si wanita berteriak suamiku, akhirnya mereka tidak peduli lagi dan kembali meneruskan aktivitas mareka.

"Hei,kalian suami istri yang lupa kampung halaman. Akhirnya datang juga setelah sekian lama tidak ada kabar." Teriakan semangat dari kejauhan membuat mereka kaget dan sontak membuat Sakura melepaskan pelikannya pada sang suami.

Karena suara yang tidak asing itu, mereka berdua berpaling ke penjuru arah untuk menemukan asal suara. Tapi beberapa tatapan jengkelah yang mereka dapatkan dari para pengunjung yang merasa terganggu oleh teriakan-teriakan yang berasaldari kedua orang itu.

Sebuah tepukan pelan di punggungnya mengagetkan Sakura,dengan segera ia menoleh ke belakang. Matanya membulat ketika menyadari siapa pemuda yang baru saja mengejutkannya. Secara reflek ia peluk pemuda itu, teman lamanya dan juga pernah mengisi hatinya dan yang selama ini sangat dirindukannya.

"Ahhh…. Naruto. Akhirnya bertemu lagi, aku tdak menyangka kau benar-benar mau menjemput kami di bandara. Aku sangat merindukanmu Naruto." Kembali Sakura berteriak. Naruto berkaca-kaca mendapat perhatian dari Sakura. Dan Sasuke sudah sangat malu melihat tingkah teman dan istrinya yang dari tadi mendapat tatapan tidak senang dari orang-orang. Segera ia tari kedua orang itu untuk menjauh dari mereka, sedang Gaara yang sedari tadi diam hanya mengikut di belakang dan bersikap tak acuh meskipun keberadaannya tidak dianggap.

Mereka berempat singgah pada sebuah restoran. Kedua orang yang tadi telah membikin malu kini tengah asik ngobrol menceritakan pengalaman masing-masing. Dan dua orang lainya hanya mendengarkan saja dan sesekali tertawa ketika Naruto dan sakura bercerita tentang hal konyol.

"Sakura-chan,apa kau sudah punya momongan." Nada suara Naruto terdegar sangat dalam. Smbari berkata ia melahat sekeliling mencari keberadaan seorang anak kecil. Namun ia tak menemukannya dan ia alihkan pada perut Sakura yang masih ramping sama seperti dulu.

Sakura hanya menggelang pelan. Ia lirik sang suami sebentar lalu ia tundukkan kepala. Naruto yang keget melihat perubahan sikap Sakura yang tadinya ceria mendadak sedih. Segera ia minta maaf lau ia lemparkan kesalahan pada Sasuke.

"Hei kau, apa kau menyakitinya di sana. Hingga membuanya sangat sedih ketika kutanya tentang anak. Jika iya, aku tidak akan segan membuat perhitungan denganmu." Tatapnya kurang senang pada Sasuke.

Sedang yang ditanya hanya diam saja, malah asik memandangi istrinya. Gaara yang merasakan situasi kurang baik segera ia mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Lalu kalian berencana tinggal di mana. Bukankah keluarga kalian di luar negri semua. Apakah akan tinggal di kediaman lama kalian. Tapi ku dengar rumah lama kalian sudah disewakan orang lain."

"Kami tinggal di tempat kalian saja." sahut Sakura kembali ceria.

"Hanya untuk beberapa malam sampai kami dapat tempat tinggal baru." sela Sasuke yang nampaknya kurang senang.

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung girang, walaupun jawaban Sasuke tadi membuatnya agak dingkol namun ia sedang senang karena ia akan tinggal satu atap dengan Sakura membuatnya tak jadi mengamuk. Dalam hati ia sangat bersyukur karena Gaara bertanya tentang tempat tinggal. Dan ia berencana akan berterimakasih pada Gaara nanti.

"Sakura, kau pastiakan senang tinggal di tempatku. Di sana tenang dan pemandangannya iandah. Tapi aku punya tetangga yang—aneh,"

"Tempat kami memang tidak terlalu bagus, tapi cukup luas untuk kita berempat. Dan juga tempat kami sangat bersih." Ia tekankan ucapan terakirnya, sambil ia lirik Naruto dengan pandangan marah pada temannya itu yang telah melupakan kebaikan orang lain, apalagi mengatainya.

"Ayolah kita cepat pulang." Teriak Naruto bersemangat.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan menuju tempat tinggal baru Naruto dan Gaara. Diam-diam Sasuke berkeringat dingin melihat sekeliling jalan yang sudah sangat akrab dengannya beberapa tahun lalu. Dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam tersirat kebahagiaan yang ia sendiripun tak menyadari. Beberapa puing kenangan indah masa lalu yang telah lama ia tinggalkan di sepanjang jalan ini, tiba-tiba saja berkumpul menjadi satu mebentuk sebuah bayangan nyata yang sangat ia rindukan. Tapi ketika tanpa sengaja matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata hijau sang istri. Seketika bayangan itu berubah menjadi mimpi buruk.

"Kita sudah sampai." Teriak Naruto.

Segera Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya. Dan ketika ia berpaling kea rah yang ditunjukkan Naruto jantungnya lansung berdegup kencang. Selama beberapa saat ia hanya duduk mematung memandang sebuah rumah, namun bukan rumah Naruto yang ia lihat. tetapi rumah ungu kecil yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. Rumah yang nampak usang dan tak berpanghuni tapi tetap memancarkan keindahan. Bahkan ketika istri dan kedua temannya meninggalkannya ia masih tetap terpaku. Sekejap terbesit kebahagiaan dan kerinduan untuk melangkah menuju rumah itu, tapi keheningan di dalamnya membuatnya kecewa. Sekali lagi lamunannya terpecah ketika mendengar suara lembut istrinya.

"Sasuke, kenapa masih di situ."

"Sepertinya aku kecapekan." Jawabnya singkat.

Ketika turun dari mobil dan berdampinagan dengan istrinya. Kebahagiaan dan kerinduan berada di sini seketika lenyap berganti menjadi beban berat.

…

To be continued.

Saya kembali lagi. Sudah lama sekali vakum dari FFN. Kini kembali lagi dengan melanjutkan fict yang sudah lama terlantarkan. Tak tau apakah masih ada yang mau membaca fict ini,yang mungkin sudah terlupakan. Saya sengaja menghilang dari FFN demimemperbaiki cara penulisan fict saya. Entah ada kemajuan atau tidak, hanya reder yang dapat menilai. Mohon kritik dan


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Dua cinta©Ve Degirl.**

**Pairing: sasuhinasaku**

**Aku merindukanmu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hinata pov**

Aku terus berlari mengejar bayangan itu, hingga kakiku tak sanggup lagi kugerakkan. Namun bayangan itu semakin menjauh dan menjauh. Lalu kucoba rentangkan tanganku berharap dapat meraih bayangan itu. Namun bayangan itu seolah menepis tanganku. Sekali lagi, dengan sekuat tenaga ku gerakkan kakiku mencoba meraih bayangan itu lagi. Dan akhirnya bayangan itupun menghilang.

Dan seketika itu juga detak jantungkupun ikut menghilang. Air mata tak bisa berhenti mengalir. Tubuhku terus menggigil seolah tak ada kehangatan sedikitpun. Sekelilingku berubah menjadi gelap gulita. Dan tiba-tiba saja aku merasa seperti terjatuh ke bawah. Ku pejamkan mataku, membiarkan tubuhku yang terombang-ambing di udara.

Sekian lama aku terus memejamkan mata sembari menikmati kehampaan dalam diriku. Hingga sepercik cahaya menggodaku untuk membuka mata. Akhirnya akupun membuka mata, dan hanya kegelapan yang dapat kulihat. Dengan bantuan sepercik cahaya itu, aku dapat melihat keadaan diriku saat ini. Kulihat kuku jariku sudah memanjang, rambutkupun jauh lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. Kini aku sadar bahwa aku telah sangat lama berada di sini. Terkurung dalam jurang tak berujung.

"Kemarilah." Sebuah suara yang tak asing bagiku tiba-tiba mengejutkanku.

Aku segera mencari sumber suara itu, kulihat di seberang sana ada sebuah cahaya yang sangat terang. Hingga akupun tergoda untuk menghampiri cahaya itu. Dan aku terkejut ketika ku coba melangkahkan kakiku, sekelilingku berubah menjadi taman bunga yang indah.

Di arah cahaya tadi berdiri sesosok lelaki yang mungkin pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Kakiku terus berjalan kearahnya. Namun ketika aku semakin dekat dengan lelaki itu, sebuah suara yang sangat akrab denganku tiba-tiba memanggilku. Segera ku tolehkan kepalaku, kulihat bayangan yang dulu meninggalkanku kini berada di depan mataku dan menghampiriku. Aku segera berlari kearahnya, meninggalkan sesosok lelaki tadi.

"Aku telah kembali, Hinata."

Saat kubuka mataku sinar mentari menyilaukan pandanganku. Kulihat sekelilingku, aku terkejut ternyata kini aku tengah berada di kamarku. Perlahan kucerna fikiranku, jurang tak berujung, cahaya itu, ternyata hanyalah mimpi. Namun satu hal yang nampak begitu nyata _'dia telah kembali'_.

Perasaanku campur aduk antara senang dan gelisah, aku tak mengerti perasaan apa ini. Aku terus termenung di dalam kamar, hingga sebuah suara ketukan mengejutkanku. Aku segera berjalan ke luar kamar tanpa peduli penampilanku yang mungkin sangat kusut.

Ketika pintu kubuka, seorang pemuda tampan berdiri di depanku dengan membawa sebuah bingkisan.

"Terimalah ini Hinata, anggap saja sebagai tanda terimakasihku atas pertolanganmu kemarin." Pemuda itu berkata dengan lembutnya.

Aku tak mengerti apa maksud pemuda itu, aku bahkan terkejut karena ia tau namaku, ditambah lagi tentang pertolongan ,aku semakin tak mengerti. Meski begitu aku tetap diam dan menerima bingkisan itu. Setelah ku terima pemuda itu kemudian pergi, hingga aku tak sempat bertanya maksudnya.

Aku terus memandangi pemuda itu, hingga ia hilang dari pandanganku. Aku merasa seperti pernah melihatnya, tapi tak dapat kuingat di mana. Begitu aku masuk ke dalam, sekelebat bayangan tentang pemuda itu mengingatkanku padanya, pemuda itu adalah pemuda yang ada dalam mimipiku semalam.

**Normal pov**

Begitu kembali ke rumah, Gaara terkejut melihat Naruto yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu.

"Kau nampak sangat perhatian dengan tetangga kita." Goda Naruto pada Gaara.

"Aku hanya membagikan oleh-oleh dari Sasuke saja."

"Ahh itu hanya alasanmu agar kau bisa melihatnya, iya kan." Kali ini mata Naruo menyipit, memandang curiga pada temanya itu.

Akhirnya Gaara pun jengkel dan segera berjalan masuk tanpa memedulikan Naruto. Sementara Naruto semakin terkekeh melihat ekspresi temannya itu.

"Sasuke kau jahat." Teriak Sakura dari arah belakang.

Begitu mendengarnya Naruto segera berlari menuju sumber suara itu. Awalnya ia sempat berharap jika mereka berdua sedang bertengkar, dan ia bisa menjadi pahlawan bagi Sakura. Namun pemandangan yang ia lihat kini membuat hatinya seketika bagai tertusuk ribuan duri tajam.

Ia berdiri mematung melihat Sakura yang tegah bergelayut manja pada Sasuke, dan Sasuke memeluk erat istrinya. Saat menyadari kedatangan Naruto, Sakura segera melepaskan diri dari Sasuke.

"Kukira kalian sedang bertengkar tadi." Ucap Naruto membuka suara.

"Kita memang bertengkar kok" jawab Sakura riang.

"Tapi kalian terlihat tidak sepert sedang bertengkar."

"Karena aku segera menenangkan istriku." Sela Sasuke yang merasa tidak senang dengan kedatangan Naruto.

"Sasuke memang selalu seperti itu ketika aku hampir marah, dia memang suami yang baik." Menyadari suasana yang mulai tegang Sakura segera bersuara dengan riangnya pada Naruto.

"Lalu kenapa kalian bertengkar."Gaara yang sedari tadi hanya menguping dari belakang, akhirnya ikut membuka suara karena tidak tega melihat Naruto yang nampak sangat terluka.

"Aku ingin mengajak Sasuke jogging, sambil melihat-lihat pemandangan di sekitar sini. Tapi Sasuke tidak mau dan malah bilang sudah kesiangan untuk jogging."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajak istrimu melihat-lihat pemandangan saja dari pada istrimu merengek-rengek terus seperi itu." Gaara segera menasehati Sasuke, karena takut kalau Naruto semakin terluka melihat mereka berdua.

Sasukepun akhirnya mengikuti nasehat Gaara, karena tidak tega melihat rengekan istrinya. Hingga akhirnya merekapun menghilang dari pandangan Naruto dan Gaara.

"Bukankah dulu kau sudah berjanji akan merelakan Sakura untuknya. Lalu untuk apa sekarang kau seperti ini." Bisik Gaara pada Naruto. Kemudian berjalan mengikuti pasangan suami istri itu.

Naruto hanya diam mematung di tempat sembari mencerna kata-kata Gaara. Ia sadar bahwa yang diucapkan Gaara memang benar, ia tak sepantasnya seperti ini. Ditambah lagi ia telah berjanji demi kebahagiaan Sakura. Tapi kini saat melihat wanita pujaannya lagi,ia ingin menarik janjinya kembali dan tak akan membiarkan wanita itu dimiliki orang lain. Kepura-puraannya selama ini didepan Sakura malah semakin membuat pertahanannya rapuh. Sasuke dan Sakura bergandengan dengan mesranya sambil menikmati udara pagi dan pemandadangn yang nampak hijau, jauh berbeda sekali dengan gedung-gedung besar yang selalu diihatnya selama ini.

Sakura nampak sangat bahagia dan terus saja berbicara pada sang suami. Sementara Sasuke hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan kecil saja.

"Sasuke ayolah kita jalan-jalan keluar , masa dari tadi cuma di depan gerbang rumah. Mana pantas ini disebut jalan-jalan." Teriak Sakura akhirnya yang mulai menyadari bahwa Sasuke dari tadi tak mendengarkannya.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk sebentar meski dalam hatinya merasa berat.

Sakura segera menarik lengan Sasuke begitu mendapat persetujuan dari suaminya. Baru beberapa langkah berjalan Sasuke mulai merasakan keringat dingin, ia sadar kini ia tengah melewati rumah mantan kekasihnya dulu atau bahkan masih menjadi kekasihnya. Perlahan ia alihkan pandangan ke arah rumah itu. Matanya membulat ketika melihat sesosok gadis beparas cantik yang selama ini dirindukannya sekaligus orang yang paling takut ia temui. Jantungnyapun mulai berdegup kencang, hingga tanpa sadar ia meremas tangan sang istri, wujud dari rasa panic sekaligus senang.

Begitu menyadari ia tak boleh berlama-lama di situ, segera ia tariktangan sang istri dan berjalan lebih cepat. Sakura nampak terkejut melihat perubahan ekspresi suaminya itu.

"Sasuke kenapa kau—"

"Nampaknya pemandangan di sana jauh lebih indah dari pada di sini." sela Sasuke cepat. Segera ia rilekskan kembali tubuhnya yang tadi sempat bergetar.

.

.

Hinata tengah sibuk menyirami bunga-bunga kesayangannya yang kini mulai mekar dengan indah. Ia memang sangat memuja bunganya itu seperti ia memuja seseorang yang telah memberikan bunga itu padanya. Sehingga ia tak pernah lupa merawat bunga-bunganya.

Ketika tangannya disibukkan oleh gunting yang digunakaannya untuk menggunting daun-daun yang mulai layu. Tiba-tiba saja 'deg' seolah ada seseorang yang tengah menabuh gendang dalam jantungnya, membuatnya merasakan perasaan tak menentu. Ketika hendak mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan seketika jarinya tertusuk oleh duri bunga mawar. Segera ia pegangi tangannya yang terasa begitu perih. Sayup-sayup ia dengar suara langkah seseorang menjauh, ia lihat sekeliling namun tak melihat apapun.

"S-Sasuke-kun…k-kau kembali." Tubuh Hinata bergetar hebat melihat sosok pemuda yang selama ini ia rindukan. Ingin rasanya ia merengkuh tubuh itu, memeluknya dengan sangat erat sembari berkata bahwa selama ini ia sangat merindukannya,sangat menanti kedatangannya dan mesih tetapmencintainya.

Namun keinginan itu tertunda ketika Sasuke mengundurkan langkahnya , membuat Hinata tersentak merasa Sasuke berusaha menghindarinya. Setelah membuat jarak dengan Hinata, pemuda itu terus memandangi gadis di depannya. Tersirat berbagai macam perasaan yang ditimbulkan dalam sendunya wajah itu. Perlahan airmata beningpun mengalir dari mata lavender Hinata ketika ia merasakan kesakitan yang ditimbulkan dari raut wajah sang kekasih,ia merasa selama ini sang kekasih begitu menderita.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun a-apa yang terjadi—"

"Maafkan aku Hinata…. Maafkan aku yang tak mampu membahagiakanmu." Tiba-tiba saja bayangan Sasuke menghilang. Segera Hinata panik, ia memlihat ke berbagai arah mencari keberadaan sang kekasih. Tapi semua kosong tak ada siapapun di sana kecuali dirinya. Kembali Hinata terguncang airmatapun semakin deras mengaliri pipinya.

"SASUKEEEE…"

.

.

.

.

.

"SASUKEEEEE…."

Hinata membelalakan matanya menyusuri berbagai penjuru di ruangan kamarnya, ia masih mencari sosok Sasuke. Hingga setelah beberapa detik ia sadar bahwa semuanya hanyalah mimpi, ketika ia menyadari posisinya yang tengah terduduk di ranjang dengan peluh dingin membasahi tubuh dan selimut yang masih menutupi sebagian tubuhnya.

Kembali Hinata membaringkan tubuhnya sembari mencengkram erat selimutnya. Kembali airmatanya terjatuh, mengingat mimpinya tadi.

"Mengapa aku bermimpi buruk seperti ini,apa maksudnya. Dan mengapa aku merasakan sesuatu yang janggal. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu Sasuke-kun. Kalimat permintaan maafmu tu membuatku sangat sakit , dan sangat kehilanganmu." Hinata terus berguman sambil befikir. Ia terus menebak berbagai macam kemungkinan.

"Aku merasa…kau sangat dekat denganku."

Mata gelap itu masih tak mampu terpejam meski jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi. Memorinya terus berputar menampilkan bayangan wanita cantik yang ia lihat tadi pagi. Ia tak mampu sedikitpun menepis bayangan itu meski telah berkali-kali mencobanya.

Ia lihat sang istri yang tengah terlelap di sampingnya dengan tangan memeluk tubuhnya seolah takut ia akan menghilang. Perasaan Sasuke bergejolak, ia merasa bersalah dengan wanita yang tengah memeluknya itu, segera ia balas pelukan sang istri. Namun sedetik kemudian hatinya kembali merasakan sakit, Ia merasakan perasaan bersalah yang membuatnya tak mampu bernafas ketika bayangan itu kembali berkelebat. Perlahan ia kendurkan pelukannya pada sang istri.

Ia menghawatirkan keadaan wanita itu, sejujurnya saat ini ia sangat merindukannya. Namun ia takut membayangkan bagaimana terlukanya dia bila mengetahui semua kenyataan ini. Ia tau jika wanita itu sangat mencintainya, bahkan cintanya tulus dan murni untukknya. Dan ia tau bahwa wanita itu pasti juga sangat merindukannya, terbukti dari mimpi-mimpi yang selama ini ia alami. Semua itu membuatnya tak mampu membayangkan bagaimana hancurnya wanita itu kelak.

"Maafkan aku Hinata…. Maafkan aku yang tak mampu membahagiakanmu."

Gaara berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya untuk sekedar menghirup udara segar sembari menenangkankan pikirannya yang mulai penat melihat kehebohan Sakura dan kecemburuan Naruto yang sering mengganggu ketenangannya. Ia lihat sekelilingnya yang nampak berjejeran rumah klasik khas Jepang yang terlihat sepi, membuat hatinya mulai nyaman dengan kesunyian ini. Namun suara derap langkah yang semakin mendekat kembali mengusik kedemaiannya. Sontak ia melihat ke asal suara itu. Ia melihat seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan wajah tertuduk hingga poninya menutupi wajahnya tengah membawa beberapa belanjaan di tanganya. Gaara terus memerhatikan gadis itu karena merasa tidak asing. Setelah gadis itu semakin mendekat ia sadar bahwa itu adalah Hinata.

Terbesit perasaan bahagia di benak Gaara melihat kedetangan gadis itu. Yang mungkin ia sendiripun tak menyadari.

"Selamat pagi Hinata." Sapa Gaara pada gadis itu.

"A-ahh…Se-selamat pagi..em…" Hinata terkejut menyadari ada yang menyapanya,karna ia memang tak melihat ke depan dari tadi.

"Gaara…Gaara Sabaku." Segera Gaara menyela ketika menyadari raut kebingungan gadis itu.

"S-Sabaku-san, te-terimakasih untuk yang kemarin." Jawabnya. "Ba-bagaimana ka-kalau Sa-Sabaku-san ku traktir sebagai ganti yang kemarin." Lanjutnya kemudian sambil terus menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ah,sebenarnya itu dari temanku yang baru pulang dari luar negri,karna berlebihan jadi kuberikan saja padamu." Jawab Gaara malu-malu."Tapi, untuk tawaran traktirannya, kupikir aku tak bisa menolaknya." Gaara tersentak mendengar jawabannya sendiri, tak disangkanya ia bisa berubah dari sifat aslinya ketika berhadapan dengan gadis ini.

Sedikit rona merah menghiasi pipi putihnya ketika mendengar jawaban Gaara barusan." Tapi ma-maksudku bukan traktir di luar, ta-tapi kutraktir masakanku se-sendiri." Hinata masih menunduk, dengan sedikit mengangkat kantung belanjaannya untuk diperlihatkan pada Gaara.

"Kupikir itu ide yang bagus." Jawab Gaara dengan senyum yang makin melebar

.

.

.

Gaara menunggu di ruang tamu sementara Hinata masih sibuk di dapur, ia menelusuri ruang tamu itu, memerhatikan setiap detailnya.

"Simple," pikirnya."Dan sangat nyaman juga tenang."lanjutnya.

Setelah puas,kini matanya tertuju pada beberapa bingkai foto yang terpajang rapi lemari di pojok ruangan. Karena tertarik, ia berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju tempat foto itu. Ia ambil bingkai foto yang berisi foto Hinata yang masih kecil dengan sedikit warna merah di pipi cubbynya. Gaara tersenyum melihatnya,"Sangat manis." Pikirnya.

Matanya kembali menelusururi beberapa bingkai yang lainnya. Ia tersentak ketika berhenti pada satu bingkai yang berisi potret Hinata dengan seorang lelaki. Segera ia ambil bingkai itu, seketika jantungnya bedetak lebih cepat melihat kemesraan dalam foto itu, foto Hinata bersama orang yang sangat di kenalnya.

"Sa-Sabaku-san makanannya sudah si—" belum selesia dia melanjutkan kalimatnya, Hinata di kagetkan oleh Gaara yang sedang melihat fotonya dengan—

"Maaf Hinata,aku lancang." Gaara kaget menyadari Hinata yang sudah ada di belakangnya

"…"

"Kalau boleh tau,dia siapamu." Pancing Gaara kemudian yang melihat keanehan dalam ekspresi Hinata.

"I-itu…kekasihku…kekasihku yang ada di luar negri."

"Kau serius." Matanya membulat mendengar jawaban Hinata.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

Akhirnya bisa update juga, ve ucapkan terimakasih untuk yang uda mau baca fic ini. Apalagi yang uda mau ngeriview fic ini, juga terimakasih buat silent reader.

Ve minta maaf sekali untuk typo yang masih banyak ngumpul di fict ini, terimakasih juga yang uda mau ngingatkan.

Buat yang review, ve ucapkan terimakasih:

TeruTeruBoblu(trimakasih uda diingetin), babyblue(ve emang suka bikin sasu jahat), ryuuka nanaka(salam kenal juga, ve benar-benar tersanjung, trimakasih ryuuka, maaf banget lu lama, setelah ini ve usahakan cepat deh), kertas biru(autor emang suka bikin Hinata jadi melankolis, tapi bentar lagi kebahagiaan Hinata asti datang kok), musume(terikasih uda review maaf lama updetnya), Mei-chan(hehe kalau mereka dilempar ke samudra pasifik, fic ini gak bisa lanjut dong), Emma(tenang aja endingnya Sasuhina kok), demikooo(uda update nih), Zae-hime(sasu uda ve bikin menderita di sini), rqm3490(rencananya emang ada Gaahina kok), sasuhina-caem(salam kenal juga, bentar lagi pasti ketemu, ditunggu ya terimakasih, maaf banget uda bikin nunggu lama), kawaiichan(maaf banget ud bikin nunggu lama), Rozu Aiiru(trimakasih salam kenal juga), shyyoul laven(salam kenal juga, endingnya tetep sasuhina kok, terimakasih), orang tak dikenal(maaf bangat disini konfloknya emang sasu nikah ma saku), Hyuga Himeka-chan(ditunggu ja lanjutannya, terimakasih), master-oz,luph sasuhina,uchihayuu nagisa,n, ihate sakura,hizuka miyuki,kuronekomaru,keiko-buu89,ika chan, rikurohiYuki03, hyou hyouichiffer,cira ayana,

Maaf bangat gak bisa bales semuanya, Karen ve lagi buru-buru banget, pokoknya terimakasih buat kalian semua. Kehadiran kalian adalah penyemangat buat ve, untuk selanjutnya ve usahakan apdete cepet.


End file.
